Remember Me
by FMAsonlyAlice
Summary: FemCiel!/Sebastian. '"…silver and gold will be stolen away…" she heard herself singing softly. Ciel remained silent, watching his shadow of a body increase in size as he drew nearer. Blood, red tears erupted from her eyes and fell down her body, creating cracks and webs across her frame. She grinned up at him... 'Leave a review if you enjoyed, my Cheshires!


**I don't expect to continue this. I wrote this several years ago, so I understand if y'all think it's horribly written. I wrote this for my creative writing class, but I never asked if fanfictions were allowed... I didn't even know it was called fanfiction then...**

**I hope you enjoy! I once again apologize for terrible grammar and writing. I figured I should put it up anyway.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed as she watch his arm fall to the ground.

There was an explosion of feathers and suddenly Sebastian was atop her. She opened her eyes and removed her arms from around his torso and discovered them covered in his blood. There were the razor sharp feathers the Angel of Massacre had thrown protruding from his back and shoulders. She gasped. "Sebastian!"

He raised his head and smiled at her. "May I make a request, my lady?" he asked. She stared at him. "Close your eyes, my lady. Please."

Her face screwed up in confusion. "But why?"

"I am your butler, Ciel. I shall not like to have your perception of me skewed by what you may see."

There was a short moment of silence.

"Please."

"Yes. I'll do it." She pushed herself up on her elbows and smashed her lips into his, barely knowing why she did it. He did not move. She lay herself down onto her back and closed her eyes. His expression hadn't changed. It was one of worry.

While her eyes were closed she heard him lift himself from the ground and her body, stalking slowly towards the angel mocking it. He was calling himself revolting and disgustingly evil, telling it that he must be purified because he was unclean, unnecessary. All she heard of the angel was its screams. It shrieked how foul, dirty Sebastian was, how he must be purified and banished forever from this world. Sebastian continued his taunting. He called back to Ciel. "Can you last while I at least count to ten?"

"Yes" she whispered, a whisper cracked with the blood rising in her throat.

"Very well." Then he started the count. "One…" he yelled and there was a series of crashes, shaking the bridge they were fighting upon. "…two…" the shaking continued, along with the angel's screams. "…three…four…five…six…seven…" Ciel found herself slipping downward headfirst. The bridge had broken. With her eyes closed, she fell off the edge of the bridge, where she clasped onto the edge with her left hand. "…eight…" she hung limply, hardly having enough strength to do much else. "…nine…" her lifeblood continued to trickle from the bullet wound in her side. "…ten…"

The shaking ceased.

There was only silence.

She listened as the clicking sound of shoe heals picked their way toward her slowly. They stopped at her fingers. The voice of the demon that she just realized she loved so deeply sounded above her.

"It is over, my lady."

At last, she cracked open her eyes, and lifted her head to meet his gaze. He smiled down at her, the blood flow from his arm had ceased.

She smiled up at him, feeling the strength of their bond slowly fading. Her smile was warm. And then she let her fingers go limp as the rest of her, and fell.

**Ѫ****Ѫ****Ѫ**

Ciel felt a slight rocking and opened her eyes. Her eye patch had been replaced and she was lying on the floor of a gondola. There was a crown of white roses in her hair. She was wearing the finest funeral attire her demon butler could find for her. A rich, royal blue.

She lifted herself up on her elbows. He had bandaged her wound well, but they both knew her life would end this night, regardless.

"I am pleased that you are awake, my lady," Sebastian spoke calmly from the back of the boat, rowing slowly.

Ciel pulled herself onto the bench and sat, looking at the ocean. "What is this?" she asked, peering at the images flitting passed her in the water.

"It is your cinematic record. It seems it has come to greet you." He felt no need to tell her that it had appeared in midair as she fell from the bridge. He had dived in after her. He didn't want her to die just yet and saved her from drowning.

"I see." She watched her life play itself out before her on the rippled screen that was the water. They were her memories, her entire life.

_Ciel pushed her fork into the colorful dish before her and lifted it to her lips. She smiled expectantly and sneered at Sebastian. "It is indeed very predictable that you would create such a colorful dish with a range of texture. But it has no flavor." She threw the dish into his face. "Study harder on English cuisine. Maybe then I can actually call you a real butler."_

_He bowed, a pale pink frost dripping from his face. "Yes, my lady." And turned to return to the kitchen._

"_Don't leave just yet." Ciel called back to him and he stopped. She rose from her chair and walked to him, pulling her kerchief from her corset. "Even though our contract says that you will have to do everything that I command of you, it doesn't say you can't do anything until I command you to." She stood up on her tippy-toes and licked a small bit of frosting from his face. "You don't have to keep that on your face until you leave my sight." She wiped it away with her kerchief._

Ciel smiled weakly at that memory playing itself out on the water, Sebastian likewise.

_Sebastian stood above her beginning to remove the bandages she wore on her eye at night as the door suddenly crashed open._

"_Oh, dear lord, praise the heavens!" a woman wearing red hollered as she ran through the room. She embraced Ciel tightly. "Thank the lord. I thought all of you were taken from me. But I'm so glad you're saved." She loosened her grip on Ciel. "Let me have a look at you." She moved back at arms-length and gasped. Young lady Ciel wasn't smiling the least bit. Her face was expressionless._

_Madam Red couldn't believe that her niece would react so coldly to their reunion._

_**Ѫ**__**Ѫ**__**Ѫ**_

_Ciel fell to her knees as Madam Red released her grip on Ciel's neck. Madam Red fell back gasping on about how she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill her niece._

"_Sebastian, don't kill her!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian froze in mid-pose just before he was about to tear off Madam Red's head. He stepped back, clutching his torn arm and breathing heavily._

_Ciel stroked her tender throat and looked up at her aunt._

_She was gasping into her fists, sobbing because she hadn't the strength to erase this last living member of her family._

_The grim reaper that had accompanied her this night stalked up and taunted her. "Do it! Kill the girl!"_

_She shrieked. "I can't! I can't! She is the only family I have got left! If i…" her words were replaced by a gurgly gasping and the loud sounds of angry machinery as the reaper tore his death scythe into her chest. She fell, her cinematic record spilling from her open wound._

_Ciel's eyes widened in shock. She sat silently._

"_How boring!" the reaper sneered. "Why couldn't you just off the bitch when I told you to. I guess I'll have to do it myself." He revved his scythe into motion. It growled angrily._

_Sebastian stepped in front of his mistress. "I apologize but I cannot allow such a thing to happen." He placed his coat upon Ciel's shoulders, and then dashed at the reaper and their battle sounded loudly into the night._

_Ciel heard them, a few blocks away upon the roofs of the neighborhood shouting poetry to one another. She flipped the coat from her back and concealed Madam Red beneath it, waiting for Sebastian to return._

_Time passed. The reaper was retrieved by the Dean of Death for his violation of the reaper code. Sebastian did not get the chance to kill the reaper, now known as Grell Sutcliff._

_He turned to Ciel and crouched next to her, looking only at her. "I suppose it is time I got you home," he said lightly. "I shall prepare a hot bath. A cup of soothing tea, perhaps?"_

_She met his gaze. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, indeed. That would be nice."_

_Sebastian lifted her into his arms and returned to the manor, with his young mistress in cradled tightly, the wound in his right shoulder already healed._

_**Ѫ**__**Ѫ**__**Ѫ**_

_Ciel reached for the bell cord next to her bed and pulled. She stood upon the carpet and walked slowly to the large window. Pluto lay asleep in the yard, very easy to pick out, for he was quite a large demon hound, indeed._

_The door creaked open and Sebastian entered with a tri-candle stick. "Having trouble sleeping, my lady?" he said as he approached her._

_She turned to him. "I am very tired," she said._

"_It would appear so, my lady."_

_She returned to her bed and lay down. "Sit. Tell me a story."_

_He stared at her._

"_And I don't care what it's about. Tell me in detail about how you killed someone you very much so loathed for all I care."_

_He smiled and sat. "Then perhaps I shall read you this letter from the queen?"_

_Ciel sat up quickly, her eyes wide._

_Sebastian looked worried. "Oh, dear. I suppose I shouldn't have mentioned it. You're wide awake now. My apologies."_

_**Ѫ**__**Ѫ**__**Ѫ**_

_Ciel laughed with Lezrah, her betrothed, when she was around six years old, as they played together with a limited edition Funtam arc. There were only three made. One belonged to Ciel, as she was the daughter of the company owner._

_That arc, along with the animal figurines inside, burned in the fires that consumed the manor and her parents seven years later._

_**Ѫ**__**Ѫ**__**Ѫ**_

_Sebastian glared down at Ciel in the buggy as they traveled back to the inn in Paris. He accused her of now valuing her soul, seeing as, only moments before, she had released her command on him to kill the queen of England and the Angel of Massacre. Her vengeance had yet to be appeased and the contract fulfilled._

_She looked up at him in shame. "no." she flushed. "I do not value, my soul. What use do I have of a soul? Like I said, we were attracting too much unwanted attention with you two tearing apart the tower like that and the queen screaming."_

_He knew she was lying. She knew he knew. But for a different reason. She didn't have a use for her soul. She just didn't want to not be able to see his face again. He was, ironically, her only friend._

Sebastian spoke. "I thought you told me that you could last until I counted to ten."

She shifted her gaze to the small, blue flower drifting passed, and extended her hand to the water to lift it. "Well, sometimes, I lie."

"I promised to protect you, and that you wouldn't die in such a place."

"And you never lie," Ciel stated. "It's a ring."

Sebastian ceased his rowing and knelt on the other side of the bench. "Here, allow me." He took the flower and fiddled with it.

Ciel watched his face. She could see the frustration there. She took his hand in both of hers. "It must be difficult for you," and slipped the flower ring from his fingers. She placed it on her thumb, where the previous blue diamond had been before she gave it to a sailor to buy a rowboat. The ring, passed down generations of her family, meant nothing to her anymore. She knew she would die within the night.

"Yes," he responded, almost whispering. He gazed at her as she lifted her hand to the moon. "This is the symbol of our relationship, coming, at last, to an end."

"No. This is us." she was too weak, too tired to express any feeling on her face, so it stayed calm, expressionless, like it had stayed most of the time throughout the last two years.

Ciel pushed herself up on her hands and turned to face Sebastian. He met her gaze. She stared at him, reminiscing on all of the things they had done. She shifted her feet to the other side of the bench painfully with aide from the demon and fell into his arms. She felt herself wandering off.

They drifted like that for quite some time.

After a lengthy period of time, Sebastian stood and lifted Ciel off the boat. She nestled into him loosely, too weak to cling very tightly. He jumped from the boat to the rocky shore of and island with a rundown castle built up from the rock. He carried her to the heart of the ruins.

"There you are, my lady," he said as he lowered his injured mistress to a stone bench and backed away a respectful distance.

She clutched the wound in her side and breathed heavily. She turned her head at the course _caw _sounded behind her. "That bird…" she muttered.

"Do not worry. I shall take care of it immediately." The demon bowed.

"Why don't you give whatever is left of my soul to that bird? But I suppose you are starving enough to have it all for yourself."

"Forever kind, Lady Ciel." And bowed again.

Silence followed, penetrated only by Ciel's labored breathing and the demon's patience. He took a step towards her.

"Will it hurt?" she asked simply. He ceased his advance and stood before her, much closer now.

"Yes. But I shall try to be gentle with my young lady."

"No!" she spoke harshly. "I want you to be as wretched to me as you want. I want it to hurt so as to choke my screams!" she stared straight into his eyes.

He smiled and bowed again. "But why?"

"Because I want pain. It is something to feel as I am ripped from life and existence. It gives me proof that I lived a life worth living." She looked sadly down at her fingers, pale as his.

Sebastian took another step toward her and bent his face level with hers. She looked up and smiled. She loved him. That she knew. He was the light in her darkness, the savior that came to whisk her away from the terrible abuse inflicted on her by the occult those two years ago when the manor burned to the ground and her parents with it. Her smile wasn't one of desperation for the thread of life slipping from her hand, but rather one of risky happiness.

All those that ever acquainted themselves with her lamented her emotionless visage after her return two months after the fire and begged that she find happiness and learn to smile again. Well, she had. She had for a different reason than they had hoped, but she found it none the less. Her happiness appeared when her death greeted her in the eyes of the demon that served her so well for the past two years.

Sebastian hesitated. "Why do you smile, my lady?"

She spoke slowly, as though it pained her to do so. "I am completely, and utterly, so weak in love with you."

The demon said nothing. He bit the end of his finger and slipped off his glove. The pentacle, matching the one underneath her eye patch, showed red, a beautiful contrast with his pale skin. He touched her face softly, his black nails shining in the moonlight. He slipped his fingers under her eye patch and it fell to the ground, making almost no sound.

"…_build it up with silver and gold…"_ Ciel sang softly as his lips neared her marked eye. "…_silver and gold, silver and gold…"_ his smile was soft, gentle. "…_build it up with silver and gold…"_his lips were beautiful. She remembered his lying on top of her, just hours before, bleeding profusely from his left arm. He had rushed to protect her even at the cost of his arm, his life, even. How she loved this creature. She slipped her arms around his neck, inviting death with happiness.

Sebastian's lips met her eye, and Ciel smiled. _A small light emanated from a glassy floor beneath her feet. She was standing upon a vast chess board. Black and white squares stretched on forever. She stood naked in the space between the pieces. She could hear herself outside. _"…build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady…" _she noticed Sebastian standing a few meters from her. He approached and spoke his last request._

"_Close your eyes?" he spoke softly._

"…silver and gold will be stolen away…"_ she heard herself singing softly._

_Ciel remained silent, watching his shadow of a body increase in size as he drew nearer. Blood, red tears erupted from her eyes and fell down her body, creating cracks and webs across her frame. She grinned up at him as he approached and wept in happiness. He didn't want her to watch him renting her flesh. He didn't want her to see him tearing her apart to feed his hunger. She was eternally happy._

_Sebastian, now a nameless demon with no master to order him about, traced his fingers on her soft skin hungrily. His eyes were in their original state; large, red, slitted. The irises swirled pointlessly, if one stared long enough they'd think themselves mesmerized._

_She closed her eyes._

Ciel stared ahead with her arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian's neck while his lips connected their souls in a realm of their own. She stared ahead at the stone walls around her and the overgrown weeds. She felt with another sense what was going on within, but could not see it. She knew when Sebastian had finally begun to devour her soul. She felt the pain of it being ripped from her consciousness and she only smiled, tears pooling up in her eyes and lying dormant.

"…_silver and gold will be stolen away…"_ her voice soft, slowly breaking apart until there is nothing left but joyful gasping. "_… stolen away, stolen away…"_ she clung to Sebastian, desperately, only for not ever being able to hold him again. _"…silver and gold will be…"_She clung to the last thing she will see in life. _"…(gasp)stolen aw…_She could feel her life slowly slipping away due to the wound in her side, _"…(gasp)way…"_she could feel it crumbling as the demon tore at her soul. Her smile never faded.

Sebastian shuddered, his starvation almost abated of the feast he so carefully cultivated throughout the past two years to taste this divine.

"…_(eh)my…(gasp)..de-…"_ she struggled to keep her grip on the demon. She was growing very weak.

"_e-ear…but…ler…"_

The spark that is life vanished from her eye and as the lid slipped down slightly, the tears she had been forbidding herself to shed for the past two years, fell from her lifeless eyes and dropped off her chin, onto her chest, staining the cloth there a darker blue. As did the life flee from her eyes, so did the color.

Her arms fell from the demon's shoulders and he removed his lips from her eye, stunned. He looked down at Ciel in disbelief.

Her head hung limp.

He had not eaten all of her soul, because, just before he was about to tear into the last bit of spirit mass, he realized that he will never, in all of the eternity he is forced to live as a demon, taste a soul as remotely delicious as this one. It was one so very rare, that he will never find another soul, one as delectable, one so worth eating as this one and will be forced to live in constant hunger. Her soul was delicate, sweet, but very strong-willed and almost hardened to love. He realized that her love had surfaced a little, causing her soul to misplace some of its taste, but not enough of it to lift the doom of searching endlessly for its equal.

She wasn't breathing and her body slowly grew cold as he held her. She had a slight smile on her lips and he knew this was the love that dulled her flavor.

The last portion of her soul formed itself into a small mass. In a body that breathed and had a heart that beats, that soul would have a chance to regrow into something beyond anything anybody could ever imagine. But she was already dead. And he realized in his lightning-fast musings, that he wanted her. Not as an ornament, not as a food source, but as a being to spend all of eternity with. He wanted to protect her and keep her as his, forever.

Even before the recent events that led up to this final moment, it enraged him to think that anyone other than himself could lay a finger on his young mistress. He would kill anybody who dared to near her with an intent of causing her pain or taking her from him. That is how valuable her soul was.

And it was still like that here.

He was stunned with his findings. He was astonished that, in his hundreds of years of life, these two years created for him something he never wanted to let go of. He didn't know quite what to call the feeling he had for this young woman, but the human equivalent would be love. He snarled at this thought, for he couldn't possibly love anyone. Cats were the only thing that received his affection, and his masters as they came and went. He hated her for the love he was feeling.

She was still warm enough, he decided, and took her back to the boat that brought them there.

**Ѫ****Ѫ****Ѫ**

Ciel felt warmth touching her skin and bright, peachy light penetrating her lids.

"It is time to wake up now, my lady," she heard Sebastian say as he slipped something hard and cold onto her thumb. It was the Phantomhive family ring. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled at her.

He gasped.

Her soul had lost all of its alluring scent. It was nothing like what it had once been, then, when he had devoured the majority of it. He was shocked, but also relieved. He had to somehow get her soul to resemble the way it did.

Sebastian composed himself

"What? And why am I sleeping outside? You should know better than to leave me outside when I am tired."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian lifted her up and carried her to the newly constructed manor.

She didn't remember, but all of London was consumed by flames when last she was conscious. Her manor had gone down for the second time and she had ordered her servants to kill the demon hound, Pluto, that they had all loved so much. She had given her ring to a sailor in exchange for a rowboat.

She had been sleeping, rebuilding what was left of her soul while her ever so faithful butler oversaw the reconstruction of London as well as searched for something that would wake her. He found it, in the basement of another manor in a tea tin, one that belonged to a flamboyant, Alois Trancy.

New Moon Drop.

He had succeeded in reviving her heart. It wasn't difficult. He simply gave her a portion of his life force. It had been almost a year since the great fire in London, and now he thought it fit that he awakened her. It had been long enough to rebuild her soul to a livable volume.

After explaining to her that she had been sleeping for the past ten months and that some time had lapsed after her last memory as well. She found the news difficult to take, but received it with an expressionless face.

She had even forgotten her feelings for him.

**Ѫ****Ѫ****Ѫ**

Sebastian tapped up the steps of the Trancy manor and was greeted by the Trancy butler, who had opened the door before he could knock. "A room to stay for the night is all I ask. The rain."

The Trancy butler opened his mouth to speak, but a jolly, young voice cut him off from behind. A young blond boy, probably seventeen, danced around the butler and gawked at Sebastian. "A man!" he said happily and plastered himself to the front of Sebastian's coat. He raised himself to almost touching Sebastian's lips and sighed. "We like visitors, don't we Claude?" he smiled lewdly. "And you smell nice," he whispered to Sebastian. He danced away and shouted, "Come in! We have more than enough rooms to support many, many travelers such as yourself. You can even pick one that is to your liking!"

Sebastian entered and followed what he now considered a brat up the stairs to a room. He sat upon the bed and waited. A woman with white hair entered with a water pitcher. Her left eye was bandaged. She bent to change the water.

"What happened to your eye," Sebastian asked.

She glanced at him nervously and continued to pour the water.

Alois suddenly burst through the door. "What are you doing, Hannah?"

"Changing the water, my lord." She was shaking.

He approached her and struck her hard, several times on the face. She fell to her knees and silently took it.

"Get out!" he shouted. She stood, bowed, and left.

Alois watched her leave and looked sideways at Sebastian. "Sorry about her. She is so annoying."

"Is she going to be alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She can take care of herself. So…" Alois trotted up to Sebastian and tapped longingly at the trunk Sebastian had brought with him. "What is in the trunk? I bet it is full of things from your travels, nice souvenirs from places you've been." The boy talked excitedly and stroked the trunk with a strong desire to open it and peer inside.

Sebastian sat watching him, ready to stop him if he tried. Fortunately, for the boy, he didn't make a move to do so.

"Why don't you take off your coat. I want to see what you look like," the Trancy brat said.

Sebastian didn't move.

Alois frowned.

"I hear there is something beneath this mansion that is very valuable. Can you take me there to see it?" Sebastian changed the subject.

"Really? There is? Will you show me what is in the trunk if I show you?" The boy seemed to be very dead set on knowing what was in that trunk.

Sebastian nodded.

Alois twirled in place and lead the way gaily to the stairs that took them to the lowermost part of the mansion.

Sebastian carried the trunk along with him and did not remove his coat or hat. He followed the candle in Alois' hand as they walked through an underground pantry. "There. That is it."

Alois stopped and looked at the shelf. "Tea?"

"Yes. It is said that tea leaves that are picked during the full moon gives a calming effect on the person who drinks it. But this tea, tea that was picked during the new moon, leaves one blessed with eternal happiness."

The Trancy brat lifted it from the shelf. "You came here for tea?" he seemed very disappointed.

Sebastian reached for it.

The boy pulled it out of his reach. "Not until you show me what's in the trunk."

A slight _shiiing_ sounded behind Sebastian and several gold knives tore into his coat, tearing it to pieces and knocking off his hat.

"Sebastian Michaelis. You will not be getting that tea even if you do show him," the Trancy butler was standing at the base of the stairs with several gold knives and forks between his fingers.

"Claude Faustus," Sebastian smiled, and brandished silver knives and forks of his own. The assault Claude had put on him caused him to run a short distance behind the Trancy brat, where he shielded the trunk with his body. He now ran forward and snatched the tin from Alois' hands and flipped over Claude's head, then fled up the stairs.

Claude followed, darting knives and forks at Sebastian with Alois in close pursuit.

Sebastian ran, cradling the trunk to his chest, to the end of the hall and took a turn. He took several knives into his back protecting it. He stumbled and the trunk fell open. He landed on his rump in an attempt not to spill the contents.

Claude and Alois appeared around the corner.

Alois clapped his hands in excitement and yelled. "Ciel Phantomhive? Oh, I am so happy! Ciel, you are finally mine!" he made a dash for the trunk, but Sebastian had already fastened it shut and was sliding down the curved stairway banister.

Claude followed suit on the other side of the receiving room.

Upon landing, Sebastian leapt through a window and fled into the night.

* * *

**I don't think this needs to be continued, so, like I said, I don't plan on doing that. If this story gets enough positivity, regardless of my lack of skill in writing this particular, ancient piece, I might consider it. But for now, this is only a oneshot.**

**Thank you, Cheshires! Lots of cuddly kitty love!**

**Alice out!**


End file.
